A new trooper
by Sonar
Summary: The story continues. Even after one trooper dies, there is a new one and there is always changes. *New Chapter up* Another chapter is on its way soon.
1. The new trooper

Chapter 1: A new trooper  
*note: In the new trooper's POV*  
  
I didn't believe I finished the training finally. I also was put in classes for my power. I was walking on the ship to be in space. There were other males and females. I never knew them but they were in the same camp but I was put in different classes cause I'm a physic. The ship took off and went into space. I was feeling a little relaxed but watching those reports of those bugs amazed me. It kind of makes you determined to kill those buggers. It was an hour later when I arrived on the main ship. They landed the ship inside the big one. I think it was called The valley forge or something like that. The doors opened and we all went out. I was told to go to a Lt.Razak's office. I heard about him. I was led to his office by a officer. I walked until I got to his office. I knocked on the door.  
I heard a voice," Come in!"  
I put my hand on the knob and opened it. I walked in.  
He said,"May I ask who you are?"  
I answered," My name is Brandy! I been told to be transferred to a squad!"  
Razak said," I was expecting you! Your file has been sent! Come with me! I'll introduce you to my squad!"  
I got out of the way and let Razak through.  
Razak said," you will be ranked private!"  
I said," Yes sir!"  
We walked until we arrived at the training room. The door opened.  
A voice said," Superior on deck!"  
Everyone than lined up.  
Lt.Razak said," At ease! We got a new trooper! This is Private Brandy! Brandy, this is Rico, Dizzy, Goussard, Doc, Brutto, T'phai, Carl and Higgins!"  
I look at each one. Their Auras are white except for Carl.  
I thought," So this is the famous Roughnecks!"  
Carl said in her mind," Yep! That's us! Hey Brandy!"  
My mind said back," You surprised me! Nice hair!"  
Carl blushed in his mind," Thanks! I hope you enjoy it here!"  
Razak said," You can continue training and Brandy, stay here with them!"  
Razak than walked out and the door closed. Then everyone resumed their training. I saw someone walking over to me.  
He said," Hi! I'm Higgins!"  
I said," Hi! Nice to meet you Higgins!"  
Higgins said," You too!"  
I noticed how he was fidgeting.  
I said," Nervous?"  
He answered," Yeah! I get nervous around new people sometimes."  
I asked," What's your real name?"  
He answered," It's Robert but you can call me Bobby!"  
I said," Bobby sounds cute!"  
He giggled rather shyish. I gave him a smile.  
Brutto said," I think Paperboy likes you!"  
Higgins blurted," Do not!"  
He was blushing as Carl watched. Brutto was making kissy noises so I walked in front of him and smacked him.  
I said," You're so immature!"  
Rico, Doc, Goussard, Carl, Higgins and Dizzy went laughing.  
Brutto said," Can't take a joke?"  
I said," Yeah but I can't stand people that make kissy noises."  
Carl said," Looks like I'm not the only one!"  



	2. Her first mission

Part 2: The first mission  
  
Brandy's POV  
  
Higgins or Bobby had explained to me the story of the many adventures the squad had and what they been through. He told me about the bug that controlled the skinnies and how it fried Carl's brain.  
I said," This sounds intersting Bobby!"  
Then an alarm went off.  
Carl said," Looks like we're at it again!"  
Bobby said," Let's go!"  
He grabbed my arm and we ran out with the others. Then, we arrived at a mission briefing room. I stood by Carl and Goussard.  
Razak said," SICON wants us to go to Pluto! There is bug nests located on there! Let's move it apes!"  
We all said," Yes sir!"  
Then I was lead somewhere else. Everyone including myself was placing on equipment. Then, I was lead to a ship and set into a set.   
A voice said," Taking off ship locks and opening dock doors!"  
The ship de-attached from the big ship and we took off. It was about 5 minutes later when everyone unbuckled the belts. I took my belt off and followed. Then a thing opened. I went in it with my face facing the way I came in. Then it lowered down and locked. Then it deattached. I still felt relaxed but a little shook up. I had to be serious. This is my first mission after all. Then the shell broke but I found my rockets weren't responding. I closed my eyes and gave a small scream. I was suddenly grabbed by someone as we got close to the ground. I opened my eyes and sighed as the person who caught me landed. I turned and saw that it was Carl.  
I sighed," Thank you!"  
Carl said," Anytime!"  
Then the two of us caught up to the rest of the squad.  
Razak ordered me," Scan for any bugs up ahead and don't do anything I wouldn't do Private!"  
I said," Yes sir!"  
Brutto protested," She's new here!"  
Razak said," give her a chance!"  
I put on these glasses and scanned.  
I said," I see some over there!"  
I pointed in the front of me.  
Razak said," Get ready to fire!"  
There were bugs coming this way as I came back to the squad. I got my gun out and held it.  
Razak said," Ready! Aim! Fire!"  
We all ran out and shot at the bugs. Goussard and Doc were in the maurders as they fired missiles. There was flames as the bugs were killed one by one.  
Razak said," Move out Apes! Brandy, watch the back!"  
We all continued moving. Dizzy, Carl and Higgins were with me. I suddenly stopped sensing something. My gun dropped as I fell to my knees. Carl turned and ran to me. I stood back up and picked up my gun as I turned. The ground shook a bit as I took out a bomb and set it down. Carl realized what I was doing as he moved back. I pressed on the timer and ran back. A few seconds later, an expolsion occured.   
I said to Carl," Carl! I sense something! Call the others!"  
Carl said," Right! Razak! This is Jenkins!"  
Razak said," What is it?"  
Jenkins said," Brandy sensed something and now I sense it too!"  
Razak said," Stay put! We're coming back!"  
Jenkins said," Understood! Jenkins over and out!"  
Carl turned to see me walking to the hole. Carl ran after me.  
Carl grabbed my arm and said," Razak wants us to stay here!"  
I said," I'm curious what I sensed!"  
Carl said," Don't let the curiousity get the best of ya!"  
Then the ground broke as we both fell. We landed with a thud. 


	3. The Cave-in!

Chapter 3: Cave in  
  
Meanwhile, Razak and the other troopers were coming until the ground went shaking. Brutto and Doc grabbed Razak and Goussard as the ground broke open but Rico and T'phai didn't get there in time to save Dizzy and Higgins.  
Dizzy said," Woah!"  
Higgins had the same reaction as they turned on their rockets to avoid the rocks. They landed on a ledge on the left side.  
Rico shouted," Diz! Dizzy?"  
Dizzy said," We're okay! You guys better come down."  
Goussard said," we are on our way.  
  
Somwhere else...  
Carl began to wake up and saw me still blacked out. He looked around and saw two caves. The caves were blocked off. He crawled over to my side and shook me. I moaned softly as I opened my eyes.  
Carl asked," Are you okay?"  
I answered," I think so! Are you?"  
Carl said relieved," I'm fine!"  
We both got up and saw our guns in front of us. We got them and picked them up.  
I said," Looks like we are caved in!"  
Carl said," i know!"  
I said," We can't set off bombs with out the bugs hearing it."  
Carl said," Point taken! Let's hope our communication is okay!"  
I said into the com-link," Razak! This is Brandy! Come in!"  
Static was heard.  
I added," Comlink is down Carl!"  
Carl said," I got an idea but we're going to have to combine our minds!"  
I thought about it and gave a serious nod. I seen it done before by a physic on Tv with another one but I thought I wasn't the one to do it. Carl closed his eyes placing his hand on the side of my head. I did the same putting my hand on the opposite side of his head.  
Carl said," Picture one of the troopers!"  
Carl saw my picture and got it on there.  
  
In the other part of the cave.  
Higgins heard a voice," Higgins!"  
Higgins said to himself," Woah! What was that?"  
My voice came through," Higgins! We don't have time to explain! Carl and I are using our minds to call you! Show us where you are!"  
Higgins closed his eyes for a brief second and showed us a tunnel.  
Carl thought," Good!"  
i said to him in my mind," Higgins, we are caved in! We have our weapons and we are trapped. We are afraid to set off bombs cause it may attract the bugs! We can't hold on!"  
Carl said to Higgins in his mind," You remember that cave! Tell Razak we contacted you!"  
Then Carl and I broke the mind link. Higgins fell down as Dizzy came to his aid.  
Dizzy said," Are you okay?"  
The other troopers stopped as Higgins replied," Carl and Brandy are in a cave trapped!"  
Rico said coming over to him," How do you know?"  
Higgins answered," They talked to me in my mind!"  
Razak said," Let's move it apes!"  
Higgins got back up , taking his gun with him.   
  
Meanwhile....  
Carl and i had opened our eyes. We both went to our knees.  
We still had our hands on each others' head as we took a few deep breaths.  
I said," Let hope they find us!"  
Carl said, panting," They will Brandy! They will!"  
Carl took his hand off my head as I did the same.  
  
Near the ledge...  
Everyone has got down and starting walking. Rico and Dizzy were in the lead. Everyone was watching. T'phai and Goussard were in the back while Razak and Higgins were in the middle, Higgins was holding his gun instead of his camera. 


	4. Hold on

Chapter 4: Hold on  
  
Carl and I were still breathing while on our knees.  
Carl said," It took alot of energy but we did it!"  
I said while breathing," Yeah! We nearly drained ourselves!"  
Carl said," Good thing we broke off Communication with Higgins!"  
I said," I think he could stand it with us being in his mind!"  
Carl and I began to get up.  
Carl said," We can hold on a little longer, Brandy!"  
I said," Yeah! i know we can! Let's hope they find us!"  
Carl said," They will Brandy, they will!"  
  
Meanwhile...  
The roughnecks splitted up again. Rico, Brutto, Razak and T'phai were one group while Higgins, Goussard, Dizzy and Doc were the other group.They found 2 tunnels and seperated.  
Dizzy said," Now let's go find those two!"  
Goussard said," Think they got a relationship happening?"  
Dizzy said," Shut up! She's only new here!"  
Goussard said," Yeah but who knows!"  
Doc said," I am picking up something 400 yards from us!"  
Higgins remained quiet.  
Goussard said," you're quiet Higgins!"  
Higgins said," i have really nothing to say!"  
  
Meanwhile...  
Carl relaxed against the wall watching me as I touched one of the blocked tunnels. I closed my eyes and focused. I saw an image of bugs fighting in the cave, not trying to escape. I cleared the image and opened my eyes. Then I looked at the other blocked tunnel. I held my hand out and focused. There were bugs in there also but no nest. I still had to recover from the the mind link with Carl. I opened my eyes seeing Carl looking at me. I shook my head and slowly walked over.  
I said to him," There is bugs in each cave but no nest!"  
He gave a nod," I would of thought so!"  
I said," Same here! I am glad i got stuck with you out of all people! I'm only new here and so far, you and Higgins are pretty cool!"  
Carl said," I kind of agree with that but Higgins is younger than you!"  
  



	5. Conservation

Chapter 5: Conservation  
  
I said," i know! I'm not scared at all!"  
Carl said," Yeah, me neither but I'm worried!"  
I said," We're both worried! i confess I'm scared that bugs will get us!"  
Carl looked at me and nodded," You read my mind!"  
I added," i guess but I hope our oxygen will last but we shouldn't worry!"  
Carl put his gloved hand on my gloved hand. I felt like blushing as I looked like him.  
Carl said," So how was it on earth?"  
I answered," It's okay but many battles of our own! The government is thinking of transferring our people into space before the bugs try and come to earth!"  
I added," Some one thought the bugs would come to earth since they want to destroy all of us!"  
Carl squeezed my hand tight.   
I whispered," Carl! Are you okay?"  
Carl answered smoothly," I'm fine! Just got a chill!"  
I said," i feel it too!"  
My head fell to his shoulder.  
He asked," Tired?"  
I said," Yeah! I'm recovering from the mind link we had."  
Carl said," I am having the same thing here too!"  
I got my head off his shoulder as his hand was still holding mine.   
I confessed," You look rather cute!"  
Carl blushed and stammered," I think...you...lost your oxygen!"  
I said," I'm okay! I sorry I outbursted like that!"  
Carl said," It's okay! It happens when you're in a situation andhaving emotions is normal!"  
I noted," You are still blushing!"  
Carl said," You surprised me!"  
I said," True about that!"  
Carl turned back to normal.  
Carl said," i do admit you're pretty even though we just met!"  
I said," I am glad to have company!"  
Carl said," Anytime Brandy! We have things in common! We're both physic!"  
I nodded feeling dizzy. Carl sensed it as he looked at me again. He took his hand off mine.  
Carl asked," Dizzy?"  
I answered," Yeah!"  
Carl suggested," Put your head on my shoulder!"  
I said," Yeah! Thanks!"  
Carl smiled as my head fell again. I closed my eyes and smiled as he put his arm around my back.  
Carl said to me in my mind," Hold on Brandy! They are coming!"  
I said to him," I'm hoping for it!" 


	6. Rescue

Chapter 6: The rescue  
  
Goussard, Higgins, Dizzy and Doc were getting closer to finding us. Goussard had his scanning glasses on and stopped the others.  
Goussard said," There are bugs!"  
Everyone got out their guns and moved foward. Doc made the first move with Goussard by throwing bombs. The bugs came out as they all fired. Green ooze came out of the bugs, as all of them fired. Then they ran and found a blocked entrance.  
  
In the trapped area....  
Carl and I suddenly sensed something. My head was spinning. Carl and I got up and backed away, smiling kind of.  
I said into the Com-link," Higgins! Anyone!"  
Higgins answered," Brandy! It's me! Are you okay?"  
I said," Carl and I are fine! Are you outside one of the blocked tunnels?"  
Higgins answered," Yes! Back away from the both of them!"  
I said," Contact Razak! Found the nests?"  
Higgins said," No! We are setting the bombs so back up!"  
I pulled Carl and we went back, away from the trapped tunnels. Then a boom was heard. I closed my eyes as I felt a sudden rush of wind. I fell to my knees but Carl held me up. Then Higgins, Goussard, Doc and Dizzy ran in. Higgins came over to me and limped me on him. I suddenly felt my eyes shutting as another boom sound was heard. Goussard came on the other side of me as a rope appeared. I than blacked out.  
  
Later....  
I turned my head to the right and then to the left. I felt a hand holding mine as I slowly opened my eyes, moaning.  
I heard Razak's voice say," Are you okay?"  
My vision cleared as I saw Carl, Rico, Doc, Dizzy, T'phai, Higgins, Brutto, Razak and Goussard.  
I said," What happened?"  
Doc said," Your oxygen ran out!"  
I moaned," Go figure!"  
Carl was sitting in a chair with Higgins and Rico behind him.  
Razak said," You and Carl did a good job communicating to Higgins through the mind and managing to stay in that cave for 3 hours!"  
I weakly smiled as Carl tightened the grip on my hand.  
Higgins said," I'm glad you're okay!"  
I added," Thanks to you, Dizzy, Goussard and Doc plus Carl!"  
Higgins blushed.  
Dizzy said," It was nothing but you should be fine!"  
Rico whispered in Carl's ear," You're a woman's man!"  
Carl smacked him," Stop it Rico!"  
I asked Razak," What about the nest?"  
Razak said," We sent the air force to deal with it! Dizzy contacted me after you blacked out. Good thing Ibanez showed up and saved you and the others from the bug attack!"  
Then a girl came in. She had black hair and I didn't know her eye color.  
Rico introduced," Brandy, this is Carmen Ibanez! Carmen, this is Brandy!"  
I said," Thanks for saving me and the others!"  
Carmen said," Anytime!"  
I asked," Who contacted you?"  
Higgins answered," It was Goussard! He called her while Dizzy called Lt.Razak!"  
Lt.Razak said," You are good in that situation we had down there!"  
I said," Yeah! Carl helped me with contacting Higgins!"  
Carl smiled," We created the mind link together in order for Higgins to tell the others we were trapped."  
T'phai asked," How do you do that?"  
I said," Physics have powers the enable them to link with another and then you focus on a person, picture him or her and then send the message. We talk through each others mind to the person we talk to! It took a lot of Carl and mine energy to contact him!"  
Razak said," Good job you two!"  
Everyone except Carl left. Higgins was hiding around the corner with his camera.  
I said," Carl, I want to thank you!"  
Carl said," Anytime! Feel better?"  
I answered," A little! I just couldn't believe Higgins was easy to picture! He's a nice guy but he worries over situations. I only been here on this squad for one day so far and I'm a complete natural with a gun!"  
Carl said," I saw you! You protected Higgins and T'phai on a few shots!"  
I said," yeah but I feel like an outcast off survivor!"  
Carl chuckled a little and said," That's how T'phai, Higgins and myself felt! Higgins would always be made fun of and be left out. He wasn't very skilled. As for T'phai, He was a skinnie. Rico didn't accept him. T'phai had a control bug that fried my brain and I nearly got killed by him because he almost gave us to a brain bug. As for me, I use to be the only physic until you came. Brutto and I never did get along until we had to save each other's lives. Rico and Dizzy are my friends but some how I changed. I do feel back to normal now."  
I listened to his story and was amazed. My mouth went wide open in awe.   
Higgins said as he walked in," Carl does speak the truth! I'm sorry to barge in like this!"  
Carl said," It's okay!"  
Higgins said," Well, I felt like an outcast. I was always behind the others and called Paperboy cause I'm a reporter from Fednet!"  
I said," So everyone has their day of being an outcast!"  
Higgins yawned," Yeah! Well, bye!"  
Carl said," It's not time to rest yet for us! Rico and the others are in training!"  
I said," Let me guess! Another hour?"  
Carl shook his head," less than an hour!"  
I said," Ah!"  
Carl said," I better let you rest and recover! I'm feeling tired myself!"  
I said," Have a good rest then!"  
Carl said," You too!"  
Carl bent down and surprised me by kissing my cheek. I blushed a little and smiled as I closed my eyes. Carl released my hand and set it on the bed. Carl than walked off and closed the door after he put the chair back in its spot. I was in a bunkbed and I saw everyone when I woke up. I found myself waking up again and screaming. I heard rattling noises.  
I shouted," Get away from me!"  
I got out of the bunk screaming as a bug came out of the vent.I was still screaming as I heard running. I saw the bug closing me in as the door opened. I closed my eyes as I heard gun noises. I put my arms in front of me as tears began to fall. I felt the wall as I heard a sound.I felt the feet running as another sound was made.  
A soft voice called," Brandy! Are you okay?"  
I was to scared as someone grabbed my wrists. Tears fell as I pulled my arms done. I felt the arms released as I hugged the person. The person kneeled down as I fell down.  
The voice said," Brandy, it's Carl! Calm down!"  
I asked between my crying," Is it gone?"  
Carl said," Yes!"  
Carl pulled me up as I tightened my grip around him. Tears were falling off my face as some got on his clothes.  
I whispered," I thought....i thought I was dreaming!"  
Carl said," Shh! Good thing you screamed! It was also a good thing Razak sent me to check on you!"  
He held me as I continued crying. He walked backwards, leading me towards the bunkbeds. He both sat me and him on a bunk.  
Razak than came in and walked down seeing the bug. He saw me and Carl.  
Razak ordered Carl," Stay here Jenkins! I'll go get a clean up crew!"  
I didn't hear him as Carl said," Yes sir!"  
Carl rubbed my back as Razak took off. I placed my head on his shoulder and took deep breaths.  
Carl shushed me and said," It's okay now! I'm here and I'll keep you company!"  
My voice broke each time I cried. I didn't talk but listened to Carl for he was there and he saved my life like he was my guardian angel.  



	7. Comfort and more conservation

Chapter 7: Comfort  
  
Carl held me as the clean-up crew arrived. The clean-up crew did not notice us as I sobbed silently. He rubbed his hand on my back.  
Carl said," do you feel okay?"  
I answered," Just scared!"  
I felt Carl's green eyes looking at me now.  
Carl said to me firmly," You're going to be fine!"  
I said to Carl," You are a good friend!"  
He blushed," Your welcome, Brandy! You're a good person to be around with! You are pretty brave!"  
I said,"Thanks, Carl!"  
Carl said," So what did you think of your mission?"  
I looked up and said," It wasn't bad! Where is everyone?"  
Razak said," They left and Lt.Razak told me to keep you company!"  
He rubbed his hand on my back as i spaced away from him. Carl released me.  
I said," Carl, honestly, you are a source of comfort! You saved my life and I owe you one!"  
Carl said," You don't owe me anything!"   
I moved my hand and kissed his cheek.  
I said," I do owe you something! You saved me from that bug!"  
Carl added," that bug would of killed you!"  
I said," Yeah!"  
Carl said," don't worry about it! The clean-up crew is gone!"  
He saw the goo on my clothes.  
I said," We better change!"  
Carl said," i know we both look like a mess!"  
I than started to pull away and stand up. Carl stood up behind me. He sensed my fear through my mind. I felt tears sliding. The goo was on my clothes. Carl walked in front me as I crossed my arms after wiping my tears.  
Carl grabbed me and walked me out of the room. We started walking. We walked until we came to a window. I saw space.  
I blurted silently," It's beautiful!"  
Carl said," I know!   
My arms went to my side as Carl grabbed my hand.  
Carl continued," When I came up here, it was pure beauty!"  
I said,"I'm going to be okay, Carl!"  
Carl noted," You look a little pale!"  
I observed," So are you!"  
Carl suggested," Let's go get changed and then grab a drink!"  
I smiled," Good idea!"  
He held my hand as we walked back down the hall. We headed to the bunks and got our clothes. Then we headed to the messhall and grabbed a glass to drink. I sat beside him.  



	8. Talking

Chapter 8:  
  
Carl took a sip as I did.  
Carl put down his cup and said," How did you get here?"  
I answered after placing my cup down," I got orders! Then the drafted me here right away. You?"  
Carl said," I was brought here before the first mission started! I didn't really have training."  
I said," Did you have training on your mental ability?"  
Carl said," Yeah but I was a natural with my power! I was set into a special class!"  
I said," Me too! Mr.Veldro was the teacher I was stuck with!"  
Carl said," Me too!"  
I said," wow! I wonder if they are back yet!"  
Carl said," Probably not!"  
I took another sip.   
  
Later...  
we headed to the bunks.  
I said," Thanks Carl!"  
Carl said," anytime!"  
I gave him a soft nudge in his arm and than placed my head on his shoulder.His mouth went into a "O".  
I said," i couldn't of handled that situation in the cave with out you!"  
I took my head off his shoulder and kissed his cheek. He blushed and smiled.  
Carl said," You better rest!"  
I said," The mind-link was amazing! The strange thing is that I feel like I'm bonded to you!"  
Carl awed and said," Yeah, i felt the same too!"  
He wrapped his arm around me. I felt it on my back. I closed my eyes for a few minutes but fell asleep. Carl heard me breathing after a five minute silence. He still did not stop smiling as he layed me down. He was feeling tired himself.  
He whispered," Rest well, Brandy!"  
The covers were still open as he placed them on me.  
Carl thought," Am I softening up?"  
Carl looked at me and saw how peaceful I was as he sat on the bed, giving a happy look. He bent down and kissed my nose. Then, he got up and walked out, closing the door. 


	9. Bonded

Chapter 9:   
I woke up the next morning and got up to see Carl.  
I said," Hey Carl!"  
Carl said," Hey! Time to get up!"  
I said," what's going on?"  
Goussard said," We got a mission on another planet and this time we can breath the air!"  
I jumped ut nearly hitting my head. We all than ran off to Mission briefing room.  
Razak said," Those bugs that look like spiders have taken the Zoolu squad and we must find them!"  
We took off after hearing the whole story. We headed in the ships and then got dropped off. This time Higgins rockets failed him. I had to catch him.  
Higgins said," Thanks Brandy!"  
I said," Anytime!"  
Higgins said as we all walked," you should get a nickname! For example, I'm Paper boy and Carl is brain boy!"  
I said," I don't know Bobby!"  
Higgins said," Don't like nicknames much?"  
I said," I do like nicknames Higgins! We'll think of one after a mission!"  
Rico shouted," Heads up!"  
There was blue acid shot out.  
Goussard said," It's impossible!"  
I shouted," Carl, watch out!"  
Carl turned but was hit by the blue stuff. I also got hit but I felt his pain before my gun fell and I got hit by the blue stuff.  
I hear Carl saying in my mind," Brandy, are you okay?"  
I said back in his mind with a weak voice," I'm fine but I'm about to black out!"  
Carl said to me in the mind," Me too!"  
Carl than blacked out.   
Higgins said," Brandy, Are you okay? Answer me!"  
I moaned before I blacked out.   
Higgins said," 2 men down!"  
Rico, Goussard and Brutto came over. Rico and Goussard took Carl while Higgins and Brutto got me.  
Higgins said," We'll get out out of here!"  
Then the ship arrived and we were loaded.  
Higgins heard me say in his mind," Thanks Bobby!"  
Higgins sighed and helped me inside.  
  
Later....  
I moaned and turned my head. I heard a voice.  
He said," It's Higgins! Are you okay?"  
I said," Hig...gins! Higgins!"  
Higgins said," It's me!"  
He held my hand tightly in his grip. He was sitting in a chair. I heard another moan as I slowly opened my eyes.  
I said," Carl!"  
I heard Carl mumble," Now that was a double contact of pain!"  
I smiled weakly as Higgins said," You both blacked out!"  
I said," It was scary! I felt the pain when Carl got hit!"  
I winced as Carl opened his eyes.  
Carl said," Brandy!"  
I answered," I'm okay! You?"  
Carl said," Haven't been any better!"  
Higgins said," I got to go!"  
Doc said," Hey you two are up! Both of you are okay and stable!"  
Carl asked," what hit us?"  
Doc said," It's harmless whatever is was. You two can go in another hour!"  
I sighed as Doc left.  
I said," Carl...I think we...."  
Carl said," Don't talk! I know!"  
Carl and I said at the same time," We're bonded!"  
Carl said," Apparently, the mind link bonded us and we can feel each other's pain!"  
I said," i know i felt your pain when you were hit! I was glad Higgins didn't get it! We talked to him!"  
Carl said," We made the mindlink to him! He wasn't affected!"  
I added," I hope!"  
Carl sat up, dizzily and came over.  
Carl said," We were affected by it cause we did the mind link!"  
I said," That will be a challenge now cause if you or me get hurt, we feel the pain and we can't fight!"  
Carl sat in the chair," I know!"  
I asked," What are we going to do? How will we tell the others?"  
  
  
  



	10. Talk to someone

Chapter 10: Talk to someone  
  
It was an hour later. I been talking to Carl through that hour. He left later to go eat something. I went walking around the ship and saw a window. The stars were amazing. Everytime I was looking at the stars they amazed me. I walked to the front of the window. I saw shining stars and a few planets.  
I heard a voice," Hey Brandy!"  
I sighed after I jumped a bit," Hey Dizzy!"  
Dizzy said," So how are you feeling? You and Carl took a hit."  
I answered," I'm fine! Do you know where Higgins is? I need to talk to him because it's very important!"  
I showed her a serious look and she said," I saw him working on his report! He's in that room down there!"  
I said looking away from the window," Thanks Diz!"  
Dizzy smiled giving me a soft whack in the back," Anytime!"  
I started walking off and headed into a room. It seemed dark as I peeked in. I knocked as I heard a voice.  
He said," Hold on!"  
I stood back as I felt sudden pain. I groaned through the door as he heard it. Why must I feel pain.  
I said to Carl in my mind," Carl, I am feeling pain!"  
Higgins had came to the door and helped me inside.  
Higgins said," What are you doing here?"  
I said," I need to talk to you!"  
Higgins said," Let's go to the messhall!"  
I winced," Yah!"  
Carl said to me in my mind," I'm in the training room! Goussard hit me!"  
I sighed as Higgins helped me to the messhall. We took an empty table.  
Higgins asked," So what is it?"  
I said," Remember the mind bond?"  
Higgins nodded thinking about it.  
I continued," Carl and I been bonded but I think you may of been effected!"  
Higgins exclaimed," What?"  
I said," You could of got the mind link! I don't know how to break the bond! I don't want it to interfere and I don't know how to tell the others."  
A tear escaped my eye as Higgins comforted me.  
Higgins said," I am sure they will be a way to tell them!"  
I sighed," Yeah! There has to be a way but it may become a threat!"  
Higgins placed an arm on my shoulder," You mean that if we see the bugs?"  
I answered," Yes! If I get hurt, Carl will but if he gets hit, I get harmed!"  
Higgins said," I noticed that! I felt something but then it vanished!"  
I said," I was guessing at that! You might be temporary but I need to talk to Carl to confirm that we tell the others."  
Higgins said," Probably should!"  
I added," Yeah and if he doesn't approve, I will tell them anyway!"  
Higgins said," You should do what is right!"  
I stood up as Higgins turned his head. I gave him a kiss.  
I said," Thanks for talking with me!"  
I walked off as Higgins blushed and went," w---wo---woa--wwwwwoooooaaaaaaahhh!"  
Then he fell off the bench. I turned as I looked at him. He giggled with a bit of sarcasm as I gave a giggle.  
He was going," Ha heh heh!"  
He blushed as he sat up. The bench fell down on him. I gave him a wink and then walked off. Now to tell Carl and see if we can tell the others. 


	11. Confessions

Chapter 11: Confessions  
  
I really shouldn't feel like this but I got a real confession. I'm not really Brandy. My name is Carla Bonds. I don't believe I lied about my name. Brandy was really a private that was Higgins age. Now to tell the truth. I decided to head to Lt.Razak's office and tell him to gather the troopers cause I have a confession.  
  
Lt.Razak's office....  
The door was open and he told me to come in.  
I said," Lt.Razak! I have a confession!"  
Razak said," I already know Carla! Brandy is going to be transferred tomorrow!"  
I said," Lt.Razak, I want you to gather the troopers so I can tell them! I also have to say that I need to break the mindlink between Carl and me!"  
Lt.Razak said," Jenkins told me and he found a way to!"  
I sighed.  
Lt.Razak said," I gathered the troopers already! I told them you'll be on the way!"  
Lt.Razak and I left the office.  
  
Training room...  
Brutto said," Superior on deck!"  
Everyone lined up.  
Lt.Razak said," It seems there was a mistake!"  
I explained," I'm not really Brandy! My real name is Carla Bonds! I was new to this mission but Brandy was with Zoolu squad!"  
Razak said," Carla got mistaked for Brandy!"  
Carl said," Permission to speak freely sir!"  
Razak said," Granted!"  
Carl said," I sensed she was lying about something sir but I need to break the mindlink we accidently made!"  
I touched my yellow hair as Razak said," Proceed! Brandy is going to be here after her mission or tomorrow!"  
Carl came foward and told me," Close your eyes and clear your mind!"  
I obeyed of course as Carl set his hands on the side of my head. Then I felt a jolt of energy coming from Carl.He told me to open me eyes.  
Carl said," Higgins! Hit me!"  
Higgins punched Carl in the stomach. I didn't feel any pain. Carl nearly fell until I gane him a hug.  
I said," Thank you Carl!"  
Then the door opened and said," I'm Brandy! Is this the Alpha squad, the roughnecks!"  
Rico said," That's us!"  
Brandy entered the door as Razak said," I'm Lt.Razak! Welcome to the roughnecks!"  
I released Carl who blushed with a smile.  
I said," Somehow we got in the wrong ships!"  
Brandy said," Thanks for taking my place!"  
I looked at Brandy. She had dark greenish-frown eyes and short hair which looked like it had a bit of Higgins hair color. Her hair was dark brown with light highlights. She must of been in the sun alot.  



	12. Goodbye

Chapter 12: Goodbye   
  
Later...  
Carmen was already in the ship. The door opened and I turn my back to the ship as the roughnecks were there.  
Dizzy said," Bye Carla! Good luck in Zoolu squad!"  
Lt.Razak said," It was nice to have you here and a honor!"  
I said," Thank you Razak!"  
Higgins said," Thanks for being a friend!"  
Higgins gave me a hug. I returned the hug.  
Goussard said," Write us!"  
I said," I will!"  
Brutto saluted," good luck Private!"  
I saluted back," I need it!"  
Rico said," Best of luck!"  
T'phai said," Stay strong and keep fighting!"  
I smiled at him.  
Doc said," Try and stay healthy and fight those bugs!"  
I said," Thank you Doc!"  
Doc said," Anytime!"  
I look to Carl. I ran to him and gave him a kiss on the lips.  
Rico, Dizzy, Higgins, Brutto and Goussard cheered.  
I released the kiss and he smiled.   
I said hugging Carl," I'm going to miss you!"  
Carl smiled followed with a blush, stroking my hair," I'll miss you too!"  
I took a picture out of my pocket and gave it to him.  
I said," Keep this as a token of friendship!"  
I looked to Brandy," Brandy, you're going to like it here!"  
Brandy said," Carla, i think I will but keep an good eye out there!"  
I said," I will! Bye everyone! I won't forget you!"  
I started walking on the ship. I started waving as the ship door slowly moved up.  
I shouted," Roughnecks Ho!"  
I threw my arm in the air as they walked away.  
Carl said to me in my mind," I wish you the best of luck!"  
I said back to him in his mind as I took a seat," You too Carl!"  
Then they watched as the ship departed.  
The End 


	13. One week later

Chapter 13: A week later  
  
Brandy's POV  
  
It's been a week and I'm trying to adjust. I became friends with Higgins and Carl. The troopers nor I haven't heard from Carla Bonds. Mail was coming in and we were in our room with the bunkbeds. I slept on the bottom. I was also friends with Goussard. Maybe, he can teach me a lesson or two on machines. I am good with computers. We were relaxing after a mission.  
Brutto had walked in," Here's the mail! Brandy!"  
I looked up and came off my bunk as I walked over, yawning.  
I took it from him and walked over to the bed. There was a thing at the end of my bed. I placed the cd in. It was from Carla's troop. Why was I sent this? It should of been Carl. Those two are close friends.  
The cd played," This is Lt.Forrester! I'm here to inform you that Carla Bonds has died! She sacfriced her life and she asked me to send it to you private Brandy!"  
I had gasped.  
The cd continued," I been told to keep it serect by her request! That is all!"  
Then it stopped. Great! Now I have to keep it a serect and not it gnaw at me. Carl had walked down and saw a frustrated look as I took the cd out and looked.  
Carl asked," Are you okay?"  
I said," Yeah! Just some unexpected news!"  
Carl said," By the look on your face, it was very unexpected and surprising!"  
I said," In one word, it's shocking!"  
Carl said," What is it?"  
I said," I was requested to keep it serect!"  
Carl demanded," From who?"  
I answered," From all of you!  
I felt guilty as I got up," I'm sorry that I can't tell you!"  
He heard the sympathy and could tell I was really sorry.  
Carl frowned," I understand!"  
He thought," I know she's hiding something!"  
I had jumped off the bed and walked out of the room. Higgins watched me as he saw the guilty look. I than was in the front of the door as I dropped the cd and stepped on it. It broke into little pieces and then I picked it up. I than walked outside and disposed it. Higgins looked outside and saw where I was going. He held his camera and watched as I headed into a room. He watched as I activated a device.  
I than spoke," Hey Private Simmons! How is it in Delta squad? I only been here a week ago. I had got a surprise letter from Zoolu squad. It was unexpected news for me to hear but it will be hard to tell the others. I don't believe Lt.Forrester had ordered me to keep quiet. I am not sure what to do. Like my grandma use to say, When it is a life of a friend, you got to tell someone or let it destroy you! She was right. I swear if I don't tell, I'll break up! I know you are surprised that I'm writing you but you still owe me for saving your life! You know, being in this bug war, makes me feel that I gain something such as courage and friendship. I feel like I gained a pride and everyday is an adventure! So, hey write me back Jeremy. i know we're not friends but thanks! Private Brandy signing off!"  
I gave a salute and ended the recording.  
I said," I better send this off! I bet he'll be surprised!"  
Higgins watched as a cd came out. I had a cd case and inserted it in. I turned my head as I held the small case. Higgins ran to a corner as I walked out. I looked at the case and then I walked straight down the hallway to send it off.  
  
Later...  
We were reported to go on a mission. I felt distracted as we got in the ship. I sat between Doc and Higgins. I turned and saw Higgins.  
Higgins asked," Not having a good day?"  
I nodded my head," A little!"  
I remembered how Forrester described her death to me. i checked my helmet before I buckled up. Carl sat besides Higgins and then Dizzy sat beside Carl. Then the locks were taken off the ship and we were in space. We were getting close to the planet as Higgins and Brutto had to get me. I just couldn't keep it forever. We were close as we went into those ugly grey things. Then we were launched out. Then the suits broke and we activated out rockets. Razak was beside me as we landed on the ground.  
Razak said," Let's move it Troopers!"  
We all shouted," Yes sir!"  
He said," Let's go apes!"  
We all said," Roughnecks Ho!"  
We than took out our guns and then jogged off. We found a trench and jumped down into it as some bugs fired. Razak motioned Dizzy, Rico, Doc and me to go. We moved out of the trenches as Higgins and Carl watched. I took out a grenade and threw it as the others fired. Rico and I moved foward.  
Rico shouted," Look out!"  
The troopers watched as I jumped and threw another grenade. Then my body rolled in the field. I got my gun while I was laying on my stomach and then fired. I got up to my feet and ran before the stingers hit me. Razak motioned the rest. Then everyone was caught offguard as a blast made me fly into the air a few feet. I screamed as T'phai fired at the bug coming for me. I landed on my back. I rolled over and got up. I ran for my gun and dodged.  
I than screamed as I fell to my knees.  
I shouted," Get out of my mind!"  
Higgins, Brutto and Razak ran and covered me.  
I shouted," Get out of my mind Carla!"  
Then everything went silent. My body glowed for a second. How could I see it? I wasn't physic. I remembered that physics can send messages. Carl ran over. Higgins had kneeled behind me as I briefly fell back. The ship had arrived and shot at the bugs. Carl had came and helped Higgins. The two got me a board the ship.  
  
On the ship...  
I woke up, out of my suit. I had remember a tear shedded. Carl was there.  
Carl demanded," What's going on?"  
I said," I'll tell you!"  
Carl sat down.  
I talked," I got a letter from Lt.Forrester concerning Carla. She died!"  
Carl said," No!"  
I saw the others as I sat up and hugged Carl.  
I said," I was requested to keep it serect. She didn't want you guys to mourn her death but now that's the cats out of the bag, how about we do a cermony for her in her honor?"  
Razak said," good idea Private!"  
I whispered in Carl's ear," I'm sorry I didn't tell you!"  
Higgins said," So that's why you smashed the disk! You didn't want anyone to see it!"  
I nodded," Yeah!"  
I released Carl and jumped up only to be caught by Carl.  
Carl said," I forgive you Brandy!"  
  
Later...  
We had done a tribute to Carla and were in training room. I was using the dumb-bells and saw Higgins with his camera. It was on and when he came by me, I gave him a smile. He turned off the camera placed it on his side, holding it. I placed the dumb-bells down as he returned the smile.  
I said,"Hey Bobby!"  
Higgins replied," Hey! I was just worried!"  
I replied back," I'm okay now! I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you everything!"  
Higgins said," I overheard you about the letter!"  
I said," No worries! I don't know the guy!"  
I walked over.  
I said," Want to grab a bite to eat?"  
Higgins said," Now that you mention it, we haven't ate since we came back!"  
I said locking my arm with his," Why don't we go?"  
He blushed stuttering S--S--Sure!"  
We joined the others and walked out.  
  
  
  
  



	14. Changes

Chapter 14:  
Brandy's POV

It was just another day as I was in the roughnecks. It had been strange since I got there. Since the death of Carla Bonds, everyone knew that we had to be on our feet. We were aboard a ship that was in space. Right now, I was walking through the ship so I knew where I was. I was in another troops before I even came here. Since being here, I had found that the squad was not that bad.

We had no mission yet so we were waiting for the next assignment. Our mission was to stop those bugs but I wondered if they made it to earth yet. I always seem to be preoccupied in my thoughts, wondering when it would be over.

I was not sure of whether I should be paranoid or not. I was not sure if I can fit in after all that has happened. However, I knew this was a big change. So far, we did not have anything to do and I was actually laying down on the bed that I was assigned to. Since being here and after Carla's death, I was not sure if I can step into her shoes.

I was not her. I was very different from her and Razak plus Carl told me about her and what happened before I came. I had found out that Carl did feel quite close to her as did some of the other troopers. I did feel like an outcast yet they wanted me to fit in.

I still remember getting the news about Carla's death. I barely knew her yet I seen her once before when people were getting reassigned or getting assigned missions.

I was not sure of what to think of them really. I haven't been here long but so far, I found out that some of the troopers are rather interesting characters and pranksters at times.

I have to start with Dizzy. She acts more like a man but she does have a soft side that rarely shows from what I been told. She was good at shooting stuff down. I have to admit that I would not want to be on her bad side.

Then there was Rico. Apparently from what Carl told me, he can be hot headed and has somewhat of an ego. He seems to show off at times but Rico would probably make a good leader. Like I said, I didn't know them well enough to understand them. I was just not sure about him.

Then there was the alien known as T'phai. I was not sure about him either but I did not feel awkward around him. It just felt strange to see an alien on our side. However, I was also told about him. I remembered seeing him looking so calm. He was called a skinny by the troopers but he was skinny but he can sure run on missions. He covered me on the mission where I passed out on.

As I laid there on the bed, I continued to wander into my thoughts. I know that I was thinking of my new team but so much does seem to happen in such a short time. Earlier at breakfast, Brutto just happened to throw food at Rico and a food fight broke out. I managed to get out of there in time after eating. Razak was not too happy about it and made the two clean up the mess.

Speaking of Brutto, he has a weird sense of humor. He seems so immature but he was pretty serious when it came to duty. He's someone you would not want to mess with. He does not hesitate most of the time and doesn't second guess anything. I don't mind him but he can be annoying at times.

Now what about Doc? I had nothing bad to say about the guy. He knew what he was doing and knows how to get it done.

Gossuard was someone that knew how to fix things and he was actually more of a tough and soft guy. He knew that I felt awkward about being here and was one of the guys that helped me to fit in.

There seemed to be so many people in this unit. I mentioned most of them but there was two men that seemed to interest me.

There was Higgins who was known as the paperboy. I was about the same age as him and as I found out, he's not much of a fighter. He was more of a reporter. He told me his parents forced him into it and I could not blame him for being pretty scared about it. He was rather clumsy and I saw that show a few times. However, Brutto tripped him a few times. Higgins and I seem to hit it off as friends and he was pretty nice to me though he seemed nervous and paranoid at times. Who could blame him?

I closed my eyes for a moment, glad to have the peace and quiet for now. I do start to wonder if the bugs were already on earth or not.

Now off the bugs thing. They do creep me out when they are big. Then there is one more person that seemed to be so compassionate and kind.

His name was Carl Jenkins aka the physic. He had been there to help me deal with the death of Carla when I had to hide the news from the others. I had been there for him as well and he just really catches me offguard. His abilities were impressive and he showed me what he could do. He was keeping his powers in use to practice and be ready for battle. I did train with him so I would not second guess myself.

As I was thinking, I did not hear someone walk in. However after a few seconds, my name was called.

"Brandy.", said the voice.

I opened my eyes and looked up to see Carl Jenkins.

"Hey Carl.", I replied.

Carl smirked and of course looked at me.

"Going to keep hiding in here?", he asked.

"I'm just relaxing for the moment. I doubt I will get any time to relax when there is always fighting and training to do.", I answered.

"I can't blame you. I want to relax myself but we will probably get sent on a mission soon.", he told me.

I nodded and carefully sat up, avoiding the top of the bunk. His eyes nearly cut through me and it was hard to avoid that gaze of his. He got under the header of the bunk and came down next to me instead of letting me get up.

I had a feeling that he read my mind so I can assume that he knew what was on my mind.

"Feeling all right?", he asked.

I sort of nodded but then again, I ended up shaking my head.

"I'm not sure if I will fit in here.", I told him as I moved my hair aside.

I should consider getting a haircut soon. Carl looked to me.

"It does take time but don't worry. I know you will fit in just fine. Don't worry about it. It took me a short time to adjust and I'm sure it will be the same for you.", he assured me as I smirked a bit.

He always knew the right things to say.

"How about we go for a walk?", he offered.

I replied," Sounds good."

Carl and I get up to our feet and leave the room. I was not sure what would happen but I would accept it either way. 


End file.
